


Суперэго (The Super-Ego)

by unholy_vision



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unholy_vision/pseuds/unholy_vision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Блеск и нищета Сарена Артериуса</p><p>Saren Arterius High And Low</p>
            </blockquote>





	Суперэго (The Super-Ego)

С течением времени усердно культивируемая сила так или иначе превращается в гору, с которой оползнем скатывается прошлое, набрякший тусклый мешок морально устаревших ориентиров. Самой неприметной ночью, пока под веками змеится сон, оно лениво разевает вязкую пасть и в один грязный глоток выпивает из сердца всё, некогда бывшее важным; тогда утром не остаётся ни новостей, по которым тянет уйти в запой, ни лиц, каковым лучше всего пойдёт чёрная огнестрельная дыра посреди лба, ни маяков, когда-то установленных теми, кто на месте сегодняшнего штиля помнит челюсти шторма и зловещих расцветающих cпрутов — только невидимая остывшая сель, до дна выхлебавшая горло и грудь. И тогда сила голодной пиявкой вгрызается в подвздошье, сутками напролёт чавкает кровью, разбухает в поганого сизого червя, выдавливает дыхание из лёгких; велит искать совершенства.  
Всё останется медленным и скучным, пока мы отсюда не выкарабкаемся. У нас слишком мягкие кости, слишком тонкие помыслы.  
Накорми меня, клянчит сила и содрогается, как поражённый паразитом рогатый моллюск. Люди душат опостылевших младенцев в колыбелях, Сарен не считает, что в нём есть что-то отдельное от него. Люди находят сотни красивых утешительных имён для своих слабостей, Сарен выкусывает слабости прочь из своего рассудка. Когда всё получается, Сарен перестаёт задумываться о людях. Ветер кувыркается у него в голове, полощется в ушах, засыпает в воронках, где ещё вчера окапывались сомнения. Сила присасывается к печени и молчит с неделю или две, а после вдруг начинает плеваться: не то, сука. совсем. совсем не то.  
Там, где слабости были да вышли, совершенства не нашлось. Скудный пресный суррогат, не утоляющий голода.

Совет слишком долго развенчивает поклёпы, или сводит концы с концами, или щёлкает клювом, или пропесочивает безвинных; за ними множество мягкотелых, позабыв о правой руке, с травоядной послушностью пялится туда, куда укажет левая — зато единственный человеческий бриллиант гложет потом пятки. Сарен слишком рано и слишком неправильно избавился от нелюбви ко всему неподконтрольному. Мало выжечь да осушить болото, в котором плодятся змеи, мало их приручить и начать выпускать самому — иммунитет к яду есть только у самой змеи. Теперь чья-то непредсказуемость заполонила всё время и весь затылок, и нет на неё управы.  
Превосходство похоже на совершенство, но больше на алкоголь. В том, как ставит на счётчик: выпиваешь целое море, а жажды потом на океан, которого неоткуда взять.

Суверен перебирает иногда эти его мысли, выбирая новый подарок. Потом Сарен падает. Потом Суверен пожирает его труп. Давится мозгом, шредером перемалывает мягкие органы, полосами сдирает мясо уязвимости с несокрушимого костнометаллического абсолюта. Суверен собирает из Сарена гидру, собирает химеру, собирает василиска. Втискивает в череп шаровую молнию, в глазницы всезоркий свет, что как кислота для любой живой сетчатки, посреди проволочных жил протягивает гидрогелевые, с ног до головы обливает дивной каучуковой скоростью. Теперь Сарен хуже угря и может дважды завязаться в узел, если захочет. Теперь во всей галактике не найдётся кулака, из которого бы он не выскользнул, не найдётся нечто, что сумеет сбить его с ног. Теперь всякая гордая хитрая тварь сломает шею, силясь за ним уследить.

Но Сарен только посмертно кусает себя за хвост. Это вовсе не то, что когда-то казалось ему единственным недостающим элементом.


End file.
